


My Gods Must Be Crazy!

by orphan_account



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), dil howlter - Fandom
Genre: ANIME high school au, High School AU, Multi, how kawaii, pretty vanilla shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 10:19:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3847261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dil Howlter is just your ordinary high school student with a problem: he’s got two voices inside his head telling him what to do! So when he transfers to Sim City Academy, it’s like his life is being played for him! School, a job, and a string of romances that he can’t seem to hold on to: will Dil always be pulled back back and forth, or will he ever find his own way!?</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Gods Must Be Crazy!

All my life, I feel like I've been strung along.

 

The sweet smell of cherry blossoms filters through the air as I walk on the smooth grey pavement to Sim City Academy. There are other students chatting and laughing along the pathway, and pink blossoms are fluttering down on us.

_It’s spring, and it’s really, really pretty._

I close my eyes. Then, I inhale deeply, savouring an aroma I can only describe as pink, and after I look up at the front entrance of the academy. It’s a huge colossal stone building, and it towers over me. I steel myself and tighten my jaw.

 

It’s not like I’m scared or anything. A lower-middle class kid from the suburbs getting a scholarship at one of the most famous high schools in the world: ha, that happens all the time, right? Sim City Academy isn’t even THAT renown. I mean, it is roughly the size of my entire old neighbourhood, and there is a school store, a restaurant, a gym, AND a dance hall, along with, like, 5000 ridiculously smart, rich, or smart AND rich kids. But there are only four pools!

 

_ONLY FOUR POOLS..._

This is going to be a piece of cake.

 

I sigh. Submitting that application and going through all those interviews all seemed like a blur. Even packing up my clothes and getting here are kind of fuzzy in my head. I can barely remember if I packed enough underwear.

 

The school store’ll have some, right?

 

I grip onto my suitcase handle a little tighter.

 

Looking up at the cherry blossoms, I stop walking, and sigh again. Really, really pretty. This school is so damn-

 

“Whoa!” A girl yelps as she crashes into me.

 

“A-bwahh???” I say, then promptly lose balance and topple down to the pavement, taking her down with me.

 

And now there’s a girl lying on top of me, here under the cherry blossoms at Sim City Academy.

_Good going, Dil._

 

The girl’s brown hair brushes against my cheek; it’s covering most of her face, so I can't really see her, but she sort of smells like one of those pine car air-fresheners. Now I'm thinking about whether or not she can drive, and I'm starting to get impressed with this teenage stranger when she audibly swears. Wham! I can feel the palm of her hand hit my chest, and she quickly pushes herself off of me. I just keep lying on the pavement, like a twat, while she brushes off her pants.

 

She’s carrying all these folders, and picks more up from the ground where she dropped them. Stuffing her bag with the folders, I notice she’s got these artsy-looking black and white pins dressing up her bag. The girl glares at me.

 

She’s fair-skinned, and has all her brown hair collected in a tight, high ponytail. Her face is contorted in a scowl while her cheeks are cherry blossom pink. Looking down at my shrinking, nervous figure, she says:

 

“God, don't stop in the middle of the crosswalk so suddenly! Are you TRYING to make a colossal pile up?”

 

There’s that little voice calling in my head. I keep awkwardly silent, my mind blank, but the voice keeps calling. Dammit. I was clear-headed in the taxi. Guess my luck ran out too soon.

_Ooh, she’s cute Dil. You should chat her up!_

Oh god.

 

_Aw c'mon, you need to socialize a little. Just tell her that she’s really, really-_

 

“Pretty.”

 

She blinks a few times. “Pretty what?”

 

“Pretty...fine looking trees!” I say really loudly, trying to blocking out those small voices snickering condescendingly in my head.

 

“Yeah, trees! Cherry blossoms! You can just uh...er, pink! I can feel that pink in my nose! I mean, not the blossom, the er, smell, it’s like, PINK, and, err,-”

 

_Seems like he can’t...PINK straight!_

_Oh, good one!_

 

GREAT PUN!!! WOW!

 

“Trees…?” The girl utters under her breath. She looks up towards the school, then back to me. Sighing, she shakes her head in resignation.

 

“Whatever, idiot, just be glad I'm super late for something important!” She runs off, and then shouts from over her shoulder, “Have a fun first day, newbie!”

 

I stare at her retreating figure for a few minutes, dumfounded, before shaking my head quickly and standing up. I stare up at the entrance to the main building, then walk quickly towards it.

 

_Huh, she knew he was the new kid so quickly._

_I guess it’s written all over his face._

_Or y’know, he brought a suitcase to school, Phil._

_Oh yeah! Where are the dormitories, anyway? I’m curious!_

_He has to get his student I.D. first, and then they’ll tell us. That’s why we’ve been walking down this flippin’ path of pink trees for 10 minutes._

_It’s nice, though! So sparkly, wow._

I grit my teeth and tap my head with my knuckles.

 

Quiet, down in there.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Are your anuses ready for a sugary, weeaboo-loving explosion of unabashed procrastination? YEAH!!! An anime AU, for a webseries about a sim who is an amalgamation of two british vloggers? Kids these days...  
> BTW, I'm going to try to name the chapters with goofy media references. This chapter isn't really shoutout to the actual song, but more one of my favourite cherry-tree loving, pretty-pink anime, Hyouka. Do you want a rose-coloured life?


End file.
